Tras la posdata
by Lisa Parker
Summary: Había abandonado a su familia, lo había abandonado a él, había dejado de pelar naranjas en la cocina. Lo había dejado de estrechar contra su pecho con su enorme corazón retumbando para decirle que él no era el culpable de nada. Aun así, lo único que deseaba era una próxima vida, toda a su lado. (ArgentinaxChile - Continuación de Posdata...)


**Tras la posdata**

O

O

- Hubiese preferido conservarlos, pero ustedes están en todo su derecho. Son los papás y si creen que esto les va a hacer mejor… bien.

Bien. Las cosas siguen igual de estables; a Manuel no le afecta para nada estar dentro de esa casa y lo demuestra moviéndose silencioso por los pasillos, aspirando despacio, dejando que el aire fluya con suavidad, casi con miedo, tocando las cosas con la punta de los dedos, como si tuviese miedo de romperlo o reflexionando recuerdos, quizá. Las cosas nunca están claras dentro de su cabeza.

- Por eso, si quieres quedarte con algo… nosotros vamos a regalar la ropa, los peluches, la idea es no dejar nada aquí.

- Ya. Ahí voy a ver con qué me quedo. ¿Ustedes cuándo se van?

- Pasado mañana. –responde el hombre, muy lento, como si dejase alguna memoria atrás. Cuando Manuel lo mira tomar una cajita cabizbajo se da cuenta de que su rostro de pronto se ha convertido en todo ojeras, grises y cansadas-.

- Igual es como… son trece años viviendo en Chile. Es harto tiempo, ¿no han reconsiderado quedarse? Tienen todo acá.

- Van a ser como unas largas vacaciones. Muy largas. Nos va a hacer mejor estar con nuestra familia, todos están en Argentina, además, quieren vernos, nos va a hacer bien –repitió-. Después de… tú sabes, las cosas han estado bastante inestables –de esa confesión lo primero que Manuel nota es cómo la mamá de Martín ha dejado de lado el acento trasandino, tan típico en sus años de juventud. Él todavía podría ser capaz de oírle gritando a Martín que entre ya –y ese _ya _tenía una entonación tan distinta a la suya- y como su hijo no le hacía caso, la recuerda caminando elegante, con la cola de caballo rubia cayendo en sus hombros y ese porte digno, hasta donde estaban ellos y aún puede verla sonreír agachada contra el rostro de Martín, diciéndole que puede invitar a su _amiguito _a tomar un mate en casa.

Y con el tiempo, ese amigo pudo ir a jugar en las tardes, después ir a terminar los trabajos de la escuela, junto al paso de los días, quedarse a dormir todas las noches de Halloween y finalmente, ese amigo fue quien estuvo de pie al lado de su hijo, con la mirada esquiva, el rostro sonrojado, pero la mano fuertemente agarrada a la de Martín. Ese amigo abrió la boca y les sonrió, acurrucado dócilmente en el hombro que olía a perfume cuando Martín se decidió a contarles que era su novio.

Y no les sorprendió, realmente. Tuvieron pequeñas pistas para seguir durante trece años.

Pero ahora todo lo que queda de esa mujer imponente, de esa argentina buenamoza, es la triste figura de su alma en pena, de su pecho vacío. Ya nada queda de la imagen que Manuel tenía en su cabeza, pues en su lugar se ha erguido una mujer mayor que viste colores apagados, que no ocupa maquillaje y que lleva atado en una cola el pelo largo, liso y lleno de canas grises, el color que toman las rubias naturales al envejecer.

Cuando Manuel piensa en ello y recorre con su vista el trayecto pequeño del padre de Martín desde la cama del muchacho hasta el espejo en la pared y observa el reflejo, se da cuenta de que un año y un par de meses han sido demoledores en la vida de esos dos padres y con curiosidad se pregunta si él luce así también. La sonrisa natural y amistosa del papá de su novio muerto (y es de él de quien Martín la heredó) se ha esfumado, casi como su aire vivaracho. Manuel puede hacer memoria del argentino canchero que para su cumpleaños le regaló una invitación a comer (y fue realmente una invitación a su casa, se jactaba de preparar los mejores asados) y que siempre estaba burlándose pícaramente de _La Roja; _¿a dónde han quedado ahora los rastros evanescentes de una sonrisa permanente en la cara del hombre alto de ojos verdes? Así como se ha ido una parte de sí mismo, es probable que se haya evaporado para siempre cierta parte también en ellos.

Y Manuel lo entiende, está bien. Duele como mierda, pero está bien.

- Sí sé –responde, sacudiendo la cabeza para despabilarse de todos esos pensamientos. La habitación se sume en un silencio incómodo, ninguno tiene algo que decir.

- Nos vamos –finalmente la madre de Martín abre la boca y le sonríe débil. Manuel se le queda viendo mientras atraviesa el marco de la puerta, cogiendo del brazo al hombre a su lado y se sorprende un poco de ver que todavía se apoyan- ¿Te gustaría revisar las cosas solo, verdad? No hay problema. Solo deja ordenado cuando acabes.

- Gracias –contesta, aunque no está seguro de si debería agradecer- Yo… ¿puedo llevarme lo que quiera, cierto? O sea…

- Lo que quieras –dice el papá, en sus labios yace una pincelada de la sonrisa de hace dos años atrás- Cuanto quieras. Lo que no te lleves irá a parar al orfanato.

- Ya.

Los mayores salen de la habitación y la mujer cierra tras de sí la puerta. Manuel se ha quedado solo y de pie en el pasillo entre la cama de Martín y el escritorio lleno de lápices, libros, un par de hojas sueltas y chucherías, y no sabe por qué de pronto tiene ganas de llorar. Aun así, se aguanta esa picazón en la garganta y el ardor en los ojos y tal vez sea mejor sentarse por unos segundos para que sosiegue el puñetazo de emociones que significa para él verse por su cuenta en esa habitación.

La cama de Martín es tan suave como la recuerda, y él siente que una y otra vez podría acogerle tal cual ocurrió tantas otras noches, pero no tiene caso que lo haga solo. A excepción de un par de peluches que están en el suelo, el orden de las cosas no ha cambiado mucho y Manuel suspira profundamente antes de darse ánimos a sí mismo y comenzar a moverse; inquieto, cree que no puede permanecer allí por mucho tiempo.

Lo primero a lo que Manuel se acerca es al ropero de Martín. Hace un año se burlaba maliciosamente de sus prendas coloridas, ahora las toca con las manos como si fuesen algo intangible y ajeno. Recorre con los dedos las poleras y las chaquetas colgadas tan pulcramente y los jeans y bermudas doblados en unas repisas pequeñitas más abajo, pero Manuel no tiene deseos de quedarse con algo así y busca una prenda más chica y especial que pueda aminorar o, por lo menos, hacer más llevadero su terrible dolor emocional.

Abre los cajones frontales del ropero y se decepciona con la vista. Hay cinturones. Cierra. El segundo está lleno de calcetines y ropa interior, no es lo que está buscando. Una sonrisita se le escapa al abrir el tercer cajón.

Martín tenía una pañoleta negra y celeste a cuadrillé que usaba de vez en cuando y a Manuel le gustaba mucho, porque la habían comprado en uno de sus paseos a Valdivia y siempre que se acurrucaba en su cuello y respiraba allí, la nariz se le dilataba debido al aroma del perfume. Son cosas como esas las que han quedado grabadas en su mente, incluso antes de los detalles más generales como fechas importantes en su relación.

Como una criatura, cogió la pañoleta y se sentó en la cama, mientras lágrimas calientes se amontonaban en las comisuras de sus ojos y amenazaban con rodar por sus mejillas; la tela conservaba el aroma, y cuando Manuel inhaló con los párpados cerrados no contuvo un sollozo y las lágrimas amargas golpetearon en la parte superior de la pañoleta, que reposaba contra sus labios y su nariz.

- _Quiero tenerlo aquí, fue tan bueno conmigo como pudo. Fue la mejor época de mi vida._

Sus pensamientos se descarrilaron y eso le asustó. Aquel chico que estaba llorando aferrado a un recuerdo trivial no era él. Medio apenado de su comportamiento se secó las lágrimas toscamente y amarró la pañoleta a la hebilla de su jeans para no perderla de vista, quería escudriñar un poco más en la intimidad de Martín, conocer qué secretos guardaba, robar una parte de sí para quedársela, lo necesitaba ahogadamente.

Manuel conocía esa habitación de memoria. Sabía donde estaba cada cosa que fuese necesaria de inmediato, pero no estaba seguro de saber todos los lugares en los que Martín realmente guardara cosas especiales, porque claramente no estarían a la vista y paciencia de cualquiera que entrase allí. Como un ratoncillo husmeó las bisagras de las ventanas, los escondrijos que se anidaban en los pequeños espacios entre la cama y la pared, también vio bajo el colchón y revisó otra vez el armario, pero no estuvo seguro de hallar algo lo suficientemente secreto y seguro como para quizá pensar que eso pudiese ser importante para Martín y llevárselo.

Decepcionado, volvió a sentarse en la cama, apretando entre sus dedos la tela palestina. Sus ojos recorrieron las paredes azules, las cortinas blancas y se quedaron fijos en la puerta de madera; estaba seguro de que casi podía ver tras de ella y agudizó el oído por si los padres de Martín subían a importunarle. Como no fue así, volvió a estar tranquilo.

El velador barnizado a la derecha de la cama de su novio muerto no le llamó demasiado la atención, sin embargo, sí lo hizo la pequeña cajita de música color salmón que estaba tambaleándose entre permanecer arriba o caer al suelo. La tomó para evitar la inminente rotura pero no se resistió a abrirla aunque fuera una sola vez, porque le traía recuerdos. Una noche en la que estaba precisamente recostado en esa cama, al lado de Martín, desnudos, y solos en casa, el muchacho había cogido la cajita de música para enseñársela, ninguno de los dos podía dormir. Había levantado la tapa y Manuel dado un respingo pequeño por la muñequita rubia que apareció, danzando con trapos en vez de un vestido de ballet. Le preguntó por qué era así a Martín, pero su novio lo hizo callar y no se lo explicó hasta que la triste melodía se desvaneció. Le dijo que su padrino se la había traído de Italia, que allá en Florencia existía una leyenda sobre una pobre chica y su pobre novio.

- _Qué innovador._

No, que era diferente. Que el chico se mató para salvarla, que ella quedó sola. Que ahora cantaba miserable rogando por el regreso de ese amor, que nunca volvería.

A Manuel aquello le había parecido exagerado. Hasta ahora.

Con los ojos muy abiertos y deleitándose de la suave ida de notas, contempla el baile de la harapienta muñeca y parece que la canción le lleva a lugares que había olvidado que existían y que él podía habitar. Todo un desafío a su orgullo y su inteligencia racional, literal.

Cuando la música acabó, la dejó en el lugar donde estaba y se quedó contemplándola por algunos segundos, que luego se convirtieron en valiosos minutos. Dentro de su cabeza todo un mundo se revolucionó y sus recuerdos y sueños comenzaron a manifestarse como relámpagos a través de una noche oscura y tormentosa. Puede que haya sido un instinto muy oculto que nunca antes había emergido o la simple curiosidad que mata al gato; puede que haya sido una mezcla de ambos. A Manuel eso no le importaba.

Tomó de nuevo la caja de música y la colocó en la cama, cuidando de apoyarla lo suficiente como para que soportara la blanda e inestable textura de las colchas. Entre movimientos vacilantes inspeccionó por si era posible quitar la parte de arriba, donde se sostenía la muñequita, y ver qué había en su interior. Fue una alegría tremenda cuando se dio cuenta de que sí podía.

No tuvo que hacer mucho esfuerzo y una regla de metal en el escritorio de Martín le facilitó el trabajo. Después de un par de minutos la cajita yacía desarmada, aunque de pie, contra la almohada de la cama.

Manuel miró por sobre la caja y metió la mano, tampoco tuvo que ir muy profundo para notar que había papel dentro. Ansioso, aunque con cuidado, retiró los papeles del interior de la cajita de música y los dejó sobre las sábanas. Eran dos hojas de cuaderno dobladas en cuatro partes, y llevaban los flecos sin cortar. Al principio, tuvo dudas sobre seguir o detenerse, pero todo lo que anhelaba en ese instante era sentir que Martín estaba con él de nuevo y todos sus temores y sus fantasmas desaparecieron cuando inspeccionó uno de los papeles. No tenía nada escrito por fuera, a diferencia del otro, que Manuel leyó de reojo que decía _papás_. Supuso que tal vez podría ser para él y se decidió a leerla, aunque le temblaran las manos.

La caligrafía de Martín era inconfundible y sonrió tontamente al acordarse de acciones que involucraban letras, pero no era el momento para recordar y así se lo hizo saber a sus manos, entonces abrió la carta en un dos por tres y la sostuvo contra sus ojos:

_He tenido el sentimiento raro este último par de días de que no voy a estar más aquí. No sé por qué, no sé de dónde vino, pero está y se queda y me hace sentir incómodo. Me siento como distante de la vida y me asusta presentir que es muy probable que mañana no esté sentado en este escritorio escribiendo cualquier mierda. _

_No sé si llamarlo psicosis o sugestión, pero las cosas van mal y sentí que debía hacer un alto. Escribí ya la carta para mis papás por cualquier cosa que pueda pasar y tengo pensado escribir esta para un anónimo. Nadie en especial porque no tengo nadie especial a quién pedirle este favor. Son ocho simples prácticas que se vuelven necesidades cuando estoy con mi novio y que no me gustaría dejar al aire si ya no estoy aquí. Así que si alguien lee esto alguna vez y conoce a un chico llamado Manuel González, y si no lo conoce, lo busca, por favor no deje esto sin completar. Es la lista simple que nombré antes y no es muy difícil. Un poco, quizá. _

_Aquí va:_

_Y cuando yo no esté:_

_Necesito que alguien le diga que vale la pena._

_Que puede lograr todo lo que se proponga porque la cabeza le da para patearle el culo a tanto gringo superdotado._

_Que sus complejos son bonitos (y lo que, a mi parecer, le hace llamativo)._

_Que todas las noches le abrigue, porque según el muy pelotudo nunca se resfría (es un mentiroso)._

_Que le cuide cuando se enferme por no hacer caso._

_Que le haga reír cuando esté triste._

_Que le dé motivos para continuar siempre._

_Y por favor, que lo ame de verdad._

Manuel dobló la carta y se la metió al bolsillo, sin demostrar ninguna emoción; en su rostro podría leerse tal vez la estupefacción de un huérfano aturdido por la guerra o la simpleza y la resignación de un animal que conoce su destino y que lo acepta. Decidió en ese momento que lo que quería conservar de Martín era la pañoleta a cuadrillé, la cajita de música y aquella carta. Metió todo a su mochila y después abandonó la habitación sin hacer ruido. Sus pasos llamaron la atención de los padres de Martín y la mujer le dijo algo a lo que él simplemente contestó con un sonido poco inteligible. Los mayores le acompañaron hasta la puerta y Manuel se movió incómodo hasta el jardín, donde se sintió un poquito más libre. Les deseó de espaldas buena suerte en su próxima vida en Argentina y la expresión _próxima vida _se le quedó flotando en la mente; cuando se volvió, ellos vieron que su sonrisa era suave y triste, y que tenía las manos vacías.

Dudó en si entregar la carta a los padres de Martín o dejarla en la cajita de música que planeaba nunca más abrir, como la había encontrado. Finalmente decidió marcharse y no hacerlo.

* * *

Una semana después, mientras yacía acostado en el sofá del salón con las manos cruzadas sobre el pecho, Manuel dio con escenas de impecable brillantez muy antiguas, pero cuidadas con mimo y llenas de detalles que hacían relampaguear tanto empalagosas percepciones como ira primaria a través de su cerebro. La mayor parte tenían que ver con sucesos que había vivido con Martín, que le habían hecho inmensamente feliz y por los que daría cualquier cosa si alguien le asegurase que podía volver a vivirlos, o con la cólera, que se mezclaba furtiva hacia su novio y que nunca podría reconocer. Nunca podría perdonarle que hubiera muerto.

Había abandonado a su familia, lo había abandonado a él, había dejado de pelar naranjas en la cocina. Lo había condenado a una prisión espantosa bajo el nombre de _culpa, _y lo había dejado de estrechar contra su pecho con su enorme corazón retumbando para decirle que él no era el culpable de nada.

- _A pesar de todo, me chorea lo que hizo. ¿Por qué no insistió más? ¿Por qué no quiso convencerme como lo hacía todas las noches? Se fue en su moto y no volvió más. El viejo que lo chocó no valía una mierda, pero pudo con él. No sabía lo que estaba haciendo o lo hizo a propósito. _

Le hubiese gustado abofetear a alguien mientras lo pensaba.

Manuel se sentó en el sofá e intentó balancear las piernas bajo el asiento como un niño, pero le habían crecido demasiado, entonces optó por ponerse de pie y moverse. Creyó ver una sombra atravesando la entrada de la cocina y eso fue suficiente para despabilarlo; con un par de pensamientos contradictorios todavía en la mente, se dispuso a ir hacia allá y tomarse un vaso de agua, todavía era muy temprano para una cerveza fría.

La cocina, a ver lo que encontramos.

Manuel se movió lento y su vista se fijó en el piso sin saber por qué cuando dio los primeros pasos en la cerámica blanca. Escudriñó casi avergonzado cuál era la situación y se sintió seguro y a gusto con lo que había: dos cosas en la mesa de la diminuta cocina, un envoltorio de _Snickers _y una bolsa de naranjas. Al lado del lavaplatos, estaba Martín.

Martín sacó un cuchillo con la punta desmochada de la platería recién lavada y peló un par de naranjas haciendo que la piel formara un largo rizo sobre la madera. Manuel le observó largamente y él le sostuvo la mirada, hasta que los dos se sentaron en pisos negros sin respaldo. Martín dividió las naranjas en cuatro y fue comiéndose un gajo y dándole otro a Manuel, que escupía las semillas en sus manos y las dejaba en un rinconcito.

Martín parecía tener el buen humor de siempre y hablaba muy rápido con ese acento que parece que no se iría nunca mientras el otro muchacho succionaba el jugo de un pedazo de naranja; se fijó que el rubio comía más por un lado que por otro y que los dientes le brillaban cuando se reía.

Se comieron las dos naranjas y un _Snickers_ cada uno, contaron un par de sucesos que les habían pasado durante el día, discutieron por una coincidencia absurda, duraron dos minutos enemistados y finalmente se echaron fuertes carcajadas. Manuel había olvidado la maravillosa sensación del dulce y blando relleno de manjar, maní y chocolate.

- Nene, tengo que irme. Ya hablaremos.

Manuel pareció deprimirse.

- ¿No puedes quedarte?

Martín posó su mano en la mejilla de Manuel.

- Nunca podemos quedarnos, mi amor. Nunca nadie puede quedarse donde le gustaría.

Le besó en la frente y salió de la habitación. Manuel podía ver la ropa sucia y ensangrentada que vestía y el orificio escalofriante en sus muslos mientras él agitaba la mano, alto en el vano de la puerta y la visión se le volvía borrosa por las lágrimas que aguantaba.

Si Martín estaba saludándolo o despidiéndose, si esto era un _hasta luego _o un _adiós, _Manuel no podría decirlo.

* * *

- _No estoy en Harvard ni en Yale porque la plata no me alcanzó, pero estoy en la Universidad de Cambridge y puedo hablar inglés. Sé que no hubiese sido de tu gusto por tus prejuicios contra los ingleses pero estoy seguro de que estás muy orgulloso de mí. Allá en Chile mis papás se quedaron con la Conchi y dicen que podrán venir a visitarme en unos meses más; espero que esos meses pasen rápido porque no conozco a nadie y me siento muy solo._

_Me gusta Cambridge porque es frío. Estamos en verano y la temperatura no pasa de los 20 grados. Probablemente no te gustaría, pero puedo hacer muchas cosas con eso y mi favorita es quedarme en cama tomando el té. _

_He conocido varios lugares e ido a una infinidad de museos, todos muy elegantes. He ido a Londres, a los lagos y conocido el mar, pero las costas no son tan bonitas como las de Valparaíso o las de Viña. _

_Extraño eso y un montón de cosas más._

_Y la carrera es bastante más pesada aquí, pero me gusta porque mantiene ocupada mi cabeza._

_Tus papás me escribieron y dijeron que están bien. No viven en Buenos Aires ahora pero se establecieron en Rosario y han apadrinado a uno de esos niños de bajos recursos. Me sentí feliz por ellos, realmente. Intentan reconstruir los graves pedazos de una vida resquebrajada._

_Yo ya no lo hago porque he decidido tener una vida nueva. Desde esa escena en la cocina en la que estuve –y estoy- seguro de que te plantaste ahí conmigo, entendí que mi existencia sería una mierda si seguía culpándome, y también que nunca te irías si yo te mantenía aferrado a mis miserias. Te solté y no me has vuelto a visitar, así que supongo que eso fue un adiós, y espero que estés tranquilo donde estés y estoy asumiéndolo mejor cada día, lo prometo._

_Antes de partir, mi mamá dijo algo que tengo escrito en la parte de atrás de mi cuaderno para cuando necesite incluirlo en alguna estrofa de algún poema:_

''_Las despedidas no son para siempre y no son el final. Simplemente significan un ''te extrañaré'' hasta el día en que se vuelvan a encontrar''_

_Y si como dice tan menuda frase y como cantaba la pobre muchacha de la cajita de música, ''Si de alguna manera en nuestra próxima vida nos volvemos a encontrar, ¿vamos a estar juntos otra vez?'' me esforzaré por hacer de mi siguiente vida una mejor para no arruinarlo. Estaré tranquilo, me dedicaré a respirar, seré fuerte como lo he aparentado toda mi vida, no es tan difícil, y quizá, en algún momento, puede que consiga sonreír sin sentir que tengo el estómago hecho jirones. _

_Supongo que esta carta no necesita posdata y no tengo intenciones de hacerla. Tras la posdata solo existirá lo que dije, las cenizas de lo que callé y que planeo volverán al cielo. _

_Entonces, Martín, tomaré esto como si simplemente te hubieras subido a un tren y todavía estás muy lejos como para regresar. El día que vuelvas, voy a estar ansioso por mirarte de nuevo (pero tú finge sorpresa)._

_Con amor,_

_Hasta nuestra siguiente vida. _

Esa tarde en Cambridge, a orillas del río Cam, algunas personas sucumbieron ante la tentación de mirar la acción de un muchachito delgado y las luces del fuego que lo acompañaban. Un par de policías que pasaron haciendo guardia no se sorprendieron de la pequeña fogata y siguieron su camino sin prestar atención; podía ser eso algo común en Cambridge.

Manuel se encargó de poner contra las llamas uno de los extremos del papel anaranjado y admiró en silencio cómo era consumido por el fuego, que se reflejaba en sus propios ojos. Bastaron segundos para que tuviese que alejar su mano y para que la carta desapareciera y abandonara su cuerpo físico.

Eso lo hizo sonreír.

Agradeció otra vez el clima frío de Inglaterra y la brisa que pareció acariciarle cuando levantó la cabeza.

Las llamas se fueron extinguiendo, así como también los últimos recuerdos de Manuel. Habíase culpado por un largo tiempo y entendido hace muy poco que no tenía que hacerlo y este era el paso definitivo. Ya no quería estar cerca en esta vida de quien fue su compañero desde la infancia, solo deseaba prepararse para ser mejor en la próxima y complacerle en todas las maneras.

Él ya no podía hablarle y Martín ya no volvería, así que esperaba hacerlo bien solo.

Fue la forma más pura que encontró de demostrarle su miserable arrepentimiento. Ya las brisas serían las encargadas de llevar esas palabras hasta el cielo o hasta donde Martín estuviese, probablemente en un tren que viajaba por una larga vía y que demoraría tiempo en regresar. Manuel se lo imaginó sentado junto a la ventana jugando con sus dedos y se sonrió.

Después se miró el reloj en la muñeca y vio que eran las cinco y treinta.

Apenas pisoteó los restos de la fogata, se calzó la mochila y se fue corriendo.

La hora del té era una de esas cosas que no podían esperar.

* * *

Creo que esto puede tomarse como una continuación de ''Posdata'', que refleja la vida y cómo cambian los sentimientos de Manuel cuando se cumple el primer aniversario de la muerte de Martín; se me ocurrió mientras una niña cantaba ''Yo te extrañaré'' en el festival de la voz de mi colegio y también influyó mucho Regret Message, que incluso, es la melodía de la cajita de música de Martín.

Espero que haya quedado emocionante :3, me gusta hacerlos sufrir xd

Iba a hacerle un extra cortito, basado en la ''próxima vida'' que Manuel deseaba. Escribir el reencuentro. Pensé, que la siguiente vida a la que se refería Manuel, podría ser el universo de Latin Hetalia. Ya sea como amigos/amantes/conocidos/hermanos/pareja/vecinos/enemigos/enamorados/loquesea, se va a cumplir lo que Manuel deseaba, que era estar juntos de nuevo. Bajo cualquier título, en esa próxima vida van a estar juntos para siempre, porque no se puede demoler una frontera tan fácilmente. Es bonito :3. Pero después me arrepentí dx

Eso es todo. Ojalá les guste, muchas gracias por leer :D


End file.
